Prayer  You Raise Me Up
by hana4262
Summary: Keiko was always left behind but she always puts up a stoic facade... How did she always cope with her loneliness...? A song fic...


This is a one-shot with son lyrics from the song **'Inori – You Raise Me Up –'** by **LENA PARK**… Yeah, yeah, I know… This is a Romeo X Juliet OP, but I just love the lyrics of this song… And if anyone cares, Inori (Jap.) means Prayer… Heck, you people are smart enough to know that after reading the translations… And what brings me to do a one-shot..? I was doing my language homework and then stopped midway to do this… Evidence to the theory that homework is the source of boredom… And of course I was listening to this song when I was doing my homework… Hooray for random ideas at the edge of boredom! And if you haven't heard the song before, you SHOULD! And why not listen to the ED, **'Cyclone'** by **12012** as well…?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YYH and the song that is featured in this fic… The latter belongs to a record company, I'm certain…

* * *

**Prayer – You Raise Me Up –**

"_**Our sweetest songs are those that tell of saddest thoughts"**_

**By hana4262**

**

* * *

**

I opened my sore eyes. I had fallen asleep while crying again. I ignored my pile of books and stared at the sky. It was empty with only a star in sight. It was twinkling brightly, enthralling me to it. But it was not the twinkle of happiness; it was the twinkle of loneliness. I cried again. Remembering how I was alone in my desk, remembering how lonely I will after this, remembering his last gesture to me through this fragile window.

No matter how many times he left me, no matter how many times I tried hiding it, I abhorred the fact that he needs to leave. In of those missions, he might die _again_ and I didn't have the chance to say goodbye or to tell him of how much I loved him all this time. I stopped looking at the star and my eyes fell on his picture.

**Urunda hitomi no oku ni (In**** the depths of my tear-filled eyes,)**

**K****awaranu kimi no sugata ****(****Is**** your everlasting beauty,)**

Of all the pain he put me through, all the troubles, all the worries, all I reminisce now is his beauty. The beauty of his face, his smile, the beauty of his _heart_. The simple things that made me love him. Under all his tough façade, I know he has a pure heart. And he proves it every time he fights. He didn't fight for his honor or just for the fun of it anymore. He fights for the human race, for his friends, for his Mom, for _me_. He never does it for himself. It's always for others.

**"Doko made sekai wa tsudzuku no" (**"**How far does the world go?")**

**Todaeta hibi no kotoba (Those words from our bygone days.)**

_Please come back, Yusuke._

**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo (Even on those freezing, stormy nights,)**

**Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku (Though you are still out of sight, I continue on.)**

**Oshiete umi wataru kaze (Please tell me, ocean-crossing winds,)**

**Inori wa toki wo koeru (That my prayers will pass through time.)**

I woke up again, on the same table. Even after a year, I still prayed for him. I saw a light coming through my window. I scuttled towards it. It was the same light that came from Yusuke's body when he first revived. "Yusuke…!" I choked on my words. I tried to reach it, stretching my hands as far as I'm capable, wanting to grasp it so desperately. It was after a few failed attempts that I realized the source of the light. It was that star. The star that twinkled on the day he left. I clasped my hands.

It was the same star I sent my prayers to on the night he left. I didn't realize that it was already dawn when I opened my eyes.

**Kasunda chihei no mukou ni (Beyond the misty horizons,)**

**Nemureru hoshi no souwa (Stars are fabled to lie.)**

**"Akenai yoru wa nai yo" to ("Dawn will surely follow every night.")**

**Ano hi no tsumi ga warau (The sins of my past laughs.)**

**Furueru kimi wo dakiyose (I try to embrace you trembling with uncertainty,)**

**Todokanu kokuu wo aogu (But I look up at the empty sky beyond reach.)**

**Kikoeru yami terasu kane (I hear the chime that illuminates darkness,)**

**Kimi eto michi wa tooku (Showing me that the path to you is still far.)**

_Please come back, Yusuke._

**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo (Even on those freezing, stormy nights,)**

**Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku (Though you are still out of sight, I continue on.)**

**Oshiete umi wataru kaze (Please tell me, ocean-crossing winds,)**

**Inori wa toki wo koeru (That my prayers will pass through time.)**

I sat on the sand, hand to hand with him. He came back. I smiled to him, letting the ocean-crossing wind touch my hair. We were wet from the water but we didn't mind. He smiled me his crooked smile and he leaned to kiss me again.

**Kogoeru arashi no yoru mo (Even on those freezing, stormy nights,)**

**Mada minu kimi e tsudzuku (Though you are still out of sight, I continue on.)**

**Oshiete umi wataru kaze (Please tell me, ocean-crossing winds,)**

**Inori wa toki wo koeru (That my prayers will pass through time.)**

Everything was covered with white. It was blissful. I walked on the aisle slowly. Everyone I loved was here. My parents, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, Atsuko-san, Koenma-sama and even Hiei came. I blushed slightly knowing that there're a hundred of eyes watching me. When I saw him at the end of the aisle, nothing mattered to me except for him. This was the day I had dreamed. When the minister told us to exchange rings and Yusuke rummaged his tuxedo's pocket for the ring, his hands was empty. I started to fret. He rummaged in his pocket again but nothing was there. The guests were starting to worry as well. Tired of rummaging, he took off his tuxedo and started flailing it. I can hear Atsuko-san saying "Idiot. Never does anything right." While Kurama and Hiei chuckled.

My wedding. My perfect wedding. I was crying until I heard a noise getting closer. It sounded like… Puu-chan! Everyone turned around to see the fluffy thing fly towards Yusuke with something in his mouth. "See? I told you there's nothing to worry about Kuwabara," Kurama said calmly. What does he mean? Puu landed on Yusuke's hand and I can finally see what's in between his beaks. It was a ring. _My ring_. Yusuke said his thanks and patted Puu on the head. We continued the ceremony and it was time for the binding words.

"I do," I said in between my sobs. I can also hear my Mother and Botan sobbing behind me.

"I do," Yusuke said. When the minister pronounced us husband and wife, he swept me from my feet, bridal style. "Sorry about that, Keiko." I shook my head and I kissed him.

_Please let him stay with me, forever._

**Inori wa toki wo koeru (My prayers will past through time)**

**

* * *

**

So how was it? Is it okay, horrible or just plain weird…? Anyway, thanks so much for reading this random fic… Please review… And to my DWL readers, I am not dead, nor is the fic… I will update it when I can but since it's the end of the semester and I got exams to sit, so it will be late… Sorry!


End file.
